Tamara
by raven1295
Summary: After being forced to an underground prison by my father and experimented on by the ruthless clan the Devil's Assassins. I escaped and vowed revenge on the clan and my father. Hunting them down with fear and darkness I won't stop until they are no more. No matter where they go I will find them.
1. The beginning

**_Tamara_**

**By: **_raven1295_

**_The Beginning_**

Warning: Strong language.

Enjoy

_*A man screaming*_ Slowly one of my eyes open. _*A woman scream in pain*_ The second scream was louder making me to sit up in my dirty, melancholy prison cell. The walls had cracks in them along with some black mold beginning to grow on the right side of the disgusted wall. There's barely any light just darkness most of the time, but unless you're someone like myself I've grown fond of the dark. I've been here for days, months... I don't know. My routine is waking up to the immense pain in my body or waking to the screams, being injected with an unknown liquid, feel agony until it knocks me out. I don't know how much longer I can manage.

This place is a living hell. An underground prison where there's a clan who kidnaps people and brings them here. To beat, cause them great pain and experiment with them so they become inhuman. They are the Devil Assassins. How can you tell them apart from everyone else? Each member of the clan has a black tribal tattoo with the devil's number in the middle. Placed on their right forearm there's a reason why they're called that name. They are ruthless, coldhearted monsters. It's like they were born from the Devil himself. They laugh when they hear someone scream in pain or plea for help. I know. How? Because I've been here for three years from what I overheard from one of the clan members, just an average girl who was fun and outgoing until that dreaded night. The one I called my 'father' turned out to be one of these monsters and as for my mother. She left me when I was four by a deadly illness leaving me alone with a man who never loved his own flesh and blood. The only feeling I have for my father now is anger. I still remember the words of my mother before she died.

_*There's always hope even in the darkest times. Never forget that my sweet child, one of these days you will be free... You will live... A life where you control your... destiny.*_

Hearing that in my head I survive another day. Locked in my cell, where I would sit in a corner, remembering all the times I spent with my mother. Then those memories would shatter whenever I glanced at my left forearm. There was a marking, more like an unhealable wound. It was a heart tribal tattoo. The girls would get this marking if they passed the three stages, same for the guys it was a cross tribal tattoo on their left forearm. In order to receive this there are three stages. More like an experiment test on life and death. Stage one is the beatings, they beat you until you're in the most horrible state. The most damage is all broken ribs, a broken arm or leg, or even both. Black and blue all over and a major head concussion including blood dripping from your head which nearly ends a life, next to crushed lungs. The second stage is the injections. Which is the most excruciating out of the three stages, these bastards don't even tell you what the fuck is in it.

After the beating stage, each day they would inject you with different unknown liquid. When injected the pain begins. Muscles aching and tearing, bones breaking and changing, blood boils, heart pumping to a point where it feels like it stopped. Going through that stage was the most immense pain I have ever felt. Because of those injections I've changed. My short hair changed from a solid black to the center of my back, snowy white. My eyes are purple, and my skin turned to a sickly pale. My body temperature has reached to 125, and I have some abilities, one is that I can see in the dark. The final stage is the lack of food and water. You would be lucky if you got any food. Instead some days you would receive a small bowl of water _(sometimes it would be dirty but what choice do you have_), other days you had nothing for the whole day, or two. When passing these stages then you get the marking however the clan burns the marking deep in your flesh, pass the muscle, down to the bone marrow. Then they fill it with some liquid gel that remains there. It never hardens; it remains a smooth surface in design. The color you first start out is clear then it changes due to your personality. Most of the girls color is violet, gold, blue, green, or pink. Me, on the other hand I'm different. When I got the marking it didn't turn violet, gold, or any of those colors it turned red and black. The ones who didn't pass the stages had two fates. Either they became prisoners and were experimented on, or they died. I could hear their cry for help, covering my ears is the only way to block the noise. I would see bodies being dragged out some with organs missing, their eyes and mouths sewn shut, burned, disassembled etc. There would go five by five, ten or more. What really makes me feel dead on the inside is seeing bodies on young children of the age five and up. It's fucking unbearable. Is that how my life is going to end?

So now you know my life. Rage flows through my veins. It boils in my blood, though it's best not to show the emotion I wait till the time comes. Where I'll make it my personal mission to hunt and kill every single member of the Devil Assassins. To ensure they never be heard from ever again. My name is Tamara and this is a promise.

Well that's it. Hoped you enjoy the chapter. Please r&r!

_raven1295_


	2. Ryuk

**_Tamara_**

**By: **_raven1295_

Ryuk

"Talking"

'_thoughts' _

_*actions*_

* * *

Waken up by the sunlight I remained lying on the floor. Closing my eyes my body relaxed with the silence in the air. Hearing something eyes snapped open. The door open as two guys roughly dragged me out of my prison cell. While walking down the hall it screamed death, seeing different people in different age groups was really heart breaking. Entering a dark room with the only light was beaming in the middle of the room revealing a chair that had restrains on it along with a small table next to it. They sat me down and tied me down, I didn't put much of an effort, last time I did one of the members injected with some acid and I stayed in my prison cell vomiting, screaming at the pain and entered a coma for four weeks. Once they were sure I wouldn't escape they left me alone in the room for about five minutes. I could hear screams of torture in the next room, sitting in the chair my head hanged down while trying to block out the screams from my head. Just then, the door opened revealing a man in his early thirties, fair blonde hair and green eyes wearing a light blue doctor scrubs and white coat. His name is Dr. Numus Banks, I know what kind of name is that? Well I'm telling you now that he is an ass kissing fucker. He shut the door holding a clip board and a bowl containing a few needles.

"Ahh… Tamara. It's so good to see you." He said while placing the bowl on the table before continuing.

"How do you feel? Do you hear any voices in your head?" Yes. I hear voices in my head and they are telling me to kill you slowly and painfully. I looked up to his cold, careless eyes and answered.

"No."

"Well good. Your progress always seems to amaze me ever since you first came here." He put the clipboard down and stood behind me.

"You passed the three levels, you survive each injection along with the lack of food and water. Sometimes I question why your father thinks you are useless when you are more than that." Suddenly I could feel his hands going down to my chest and squeeze my breasts. My eyes darkened from his actions. Then he continued while kissing my neck.

"You go through so much… and yet… you… remain so… beautiful." Biting my lip so hard it started bleeding I couldn't escape.

'_DON'T TOUCH ME!'_ I screamed in my head and then something happened. The guy stopped touching me and his body was throwing across the room and I could have sworn I heard a low growl. Numus got up and looked in shock before giving a smile. He walked to the table and began giving me injections. Numus wrote down something after every injection after he was done Numus winked at me before I was dragged back to my cell. When they locked the door one of them slid some food with dirty water. The food was some soup with potatoes and bland vegetables with brown and pink meat and stale cornbread. I really wasn't hungry I only drank the dirty water and relaxed on the floor soon drifted to sleep.

Being locked in this cell everyday it made me feel like a caged animal. But besides that it was lonely in here. I remember I wasn't like other girls when I was little, whenever I went to school I would wear dark color, mostly black. Always carried a Jack Skellington backpack as other girls had bright girly colors, but most of all I made an imaginary friend named Ryuk. I never really had any friends to talk too they thought I was weird when they wanted to do something like play Prince and Princesses and I would be at the library reading about witchcraft and how to get supernatural abilities. I created him after my father beat me up for the first time, to protect me from him and have the powers of super strength, controlling other human bodies to do what I say and bring fear to anyone who attempts to hurt me down to their souls. That mostly sounds like a demon I know, but Ryuk is different through my eyes. He's my guardian. He will always protect and give me love and comfort. As I grew older my belief in him increased even more, the only time I would see him is in my dreams. A night like tonight all I want to do is sleep and be with my guardian in my dreams. However, while I was asleep I woke to a sharp pain in my back, then another and another. I didn't know what going on because my head was faced down in the dirty floor, when I tried to move I realized someone was holding down my hands and feet. That's when I heard them. Trying to pin point what was going on in my mind, one of them had a knife creating deep dashes in my back. The cool metal slicing through my back, at that moment I would screamed but my voice was strained from screaming after an injection earlier today. Instead tears burned through my soar eyes and dropped to the ground like bullets. My body was losing blood and all I could hear was the sound of the knife and them laughing of enjoyment. This torture continued for another five minutes, even though I was faced down I could tell every part of my back was covered in blood, scarred, and completely sore. Feeling the others let go of me I tried to crawl to the corner. Looking over to them I noticed one of them held a glass bottle of black liquid.

'_No. Anything but that liquid!'_ During my time in this prison every injection was without a doubt painfully, but one was the worst out of all of them and it was the black liquid. Death's Blood some people in the prison called it. There were rumors that only ten people were given this liquid before I came, every single one of them decayed from the inside out. But when it was mine turn the liquid burn in my body, however, it didn't do much to me other than change my appearance.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" One of them said before sending a powerful kick to my gut, knocking the breath out of me. My body was giving up on me as the guys got a hold of me where my stomach is down, I tried breaking free but I was so weak. But then I was let go… what was happening? A man in his mid forties, fair auburn hair, cold brown eyes and wearing a black long sleeve shirt though the sleeves were pulled up to reveal the clan marking, tan pants and black shoes walked closer to me and bended down to my level.

"Hello Tamara." He darkly chuckled. I said nothing as the rage began to build in my heart.

"Tell me dear daughter are you not feeling well?" He asked. Clenching and unclenching my hands I really wanted to kill this bastard.

"Still no reply? _*scoff*_you were always weak."

'_Shut up! Just leave me alone.'_

"Yeah a weakling just like that wench you call your mother. She couldn't see how awful as a child you really are, so I killed her." Just like that time slowed, he killed her? It wasn't an illness he killed her!

"Ahh… you seemed surprised, truth is I killed her by the injection only you manage to absorb like it's nothing." My wide eyes glared at the liquid in one of the clan member's hand.

"Seeing you like this. I must say you are a disgrace to me along with that wench who gave birth to you. _*chuckle*_ Since this is your final hour I should tell you one last secret. This clan the Devil's Assassins was entirely my idea. Every single thing about this clan the injections, the experimenting, and the sweet sound of hearing screams of torture is bliss to my ears. Now the day finally arrives to hear about my daughter's death. Sounds like absolute heaven." It was hard not to say anything when staying awake and gaining a tiny bit of strength giving this man the coldest glare I spoke to him with venom in the tone of my voice.

"Y-You believe this is over? No, this is just the beginning one by one the clan will know the true meaning of fear and you… dear father will die by my hands. That is a promise." He didn't say anything he just stood and walked away.

"Farwell Tamara enjoy life with your mother. Finish the job." He said over his shoulder disappearing in the dark.

"This is going to be fun." Then one of the members poured the liquid onto my wounds causing me to scream that the entire prison could hear.

"_Ryuk… please h-help me."_ As they laughed in enjoyment I noticed the shadows in my cell begin to form a figure. It stood seven feet tall, had five toes on each foot, long arms that had four bladed fingers, the body was a dark red with some black on the arms and legs and the figure had a broad chest. With its gold yellow demon like eyes it strike fear into me making me fall into the darkness faster and the last thing I remember was the demon giving a roar.

~xXx~

It felt like an eternity. The weirdest thing I should be dead but I'm not. The aches and pain just vanished from my body, instead I felt warmth.

"Urgh…" Carefully waking up there was a sound of fire burning and crickets? Getting my vision together there was a fire with some meat cooking and… oh my god… I'm in a cave? I escaped? How? When? So many questions were filling up in my head. Looking down I was still wearing an old, dirty gown from when I was in the prison and my wounds were wrapped. The delicious smell of meat entered my nose making my stomach growl in hunger. Moving some of my hair away from my face I heard a low growl. Slightly turning to the noise fear kicked in my soul it was the demon… his hands weren't blades anymore instead they were red with blotches of black on its palm. The tension was thick as we stared at each other. The demon stood grabbed the meat cooking and dropped it in front of me. The smell of the meat was mouth watering but I remained still not moving a muscle, the demon noticed and push the meat closer to me. Still, I didn't react… how do I know it didn't tamper with the meat? Then again, it broke me out of that realistic hell place and it did patch me up. What did it want from me? The demon sat across from me and placed the food in front of me. The weirdest thing was it tilted its head and whimpered. I-It whimpered? Slowly going for the meat the demon didn't move it cooled down enough for me to hold and bring it to my lips. Taking a bite then another I was devoured half of meat before doing something I might get killed for, I gave the other half to the monster. It tilted its head to the other side while glancing at the meat then me and back.

"Take it." I said. It obeyed and ate the rest in one bite.

'_Whoa.'_ Maybe this creature isn't so bad after all let's see if it talks.

"Thank you for the food. My name is Tamara, Tamara Storm. Do you have a name?" It didn't say anything instead it showed me its right forearm where the skin dissolved revealing a name carved in the muscle tissue. My eyes widened in disbelief. It read _'Ryuk'_. Of course it was starting to make sense when I called him for help, healing my wounds, giving me food and breaking me free it was Ryuk, my imaginary friend became real. He was real! My soar eyes began to shed tears even though it hurt I didn't care. I was happy Ryuk is real and he's sitting right in front of me the fear I had for him disappeared into joy. Strong arms were wrapped around me bringing close to something warm snapping out of my reverie Ryuk brought me close to him. He started to purr while gently combing my hair with his fingers. For once in fifteen years I felt happy. I just hugged him embracing the wave of comfort and love I truly needed. Suddenly something happened to me the change of my skin it went from sick pale to a warm brown, my hair remained white and I could feel my strength slowly returning. A smirk appeared on my face.

"Ryuk, I think it's time we showed the clan the real meaning of fear. Are you with me?" He gave a short, yet powerful roar in agreeing. Giving a yawn my eyes slowly begin to close as I enter dreamland.

'_Beware daddy dearest I'm coming for you and this time I have a friend with me.'_

* * *

Well hope you like it! Please r/r

_raven1295_


End file.
